Tylko kawałek papieru
by atramentowa358
Summary: Ile rzeczy uchowało się na Grimmuald Place? Ile sekretów może się mieścić w jednym z pokoi? Kto chce się ich pozbyć, a jednocześnie nie chce zostać wydany? Wszelkie powtórzenia były zamierzone.
Tylko kartka papieru

Sprzątanie domu mojej matki na Grimuald Place 12 było męczarnią. Przez ostatnie piętnaście lat życie w nim całkowicie zniknęło. Jedynym śladem bytności jakiegokolwiek stworzenia było jęczenie Stworka i portret mojej matki, która nawet po śmierci wydawała ludziom rozkazy.

Oczywiście tuż po tym, jak wydostałem się z Azkabanu nie mogłem tu od razu wrócić. To miejsce było zbyt oczywistą kryjówką. Dopiero po pewnym czasie, gdy sprawa nieco ucichła, mogłem wrócić na stare śmieci.

Właśnie wtedy zaproponowałem to miejsce na nową kwaterę Zakonu Feniksa. W końcu musiałem się jakoś odwdzięczyć za pomoc, jaką dostałem od Dumbledora. Oczywiście właśnie z tego względu ja oraz inni członkowie Zakonu musieliśmy pomóc sprzątnąć ten zakurzony, stary dom.

Miał on w sobie jakiś urok. Ciemna boazeria na ścianach, klasyczne motywy na tapetach w pokojach, rustykalne meble w każdym z nich. Bądź co bądź moja matka miała gust do takich rzeczy i każdy, nawet ci, którzy niezbyt za nią przepadali, musieli to przyznać.

Ten dom był miejscem tylu wspomnień, kryjówką wielu sekretów, które nigdy miały nie wyjść na światło dzienne. A przynajmniej nie powinny, gdyż duchy przeszłości zazdrośnie chroniły swoje tajemnice.

– Molly, jak tam ci idzie – spytałem żonę Artura Weasleya. Była ode mnie starsza jedynie o dziesięć lat, jednak przez wszystkie stresujące wydarzenia, które rozegrały się w przeciągu tego roku, sprawiły, że wyglądała na jeszcze starszą.

– Opornie. Do tej pory zdążyliśmy oczyścić hol, kuchnię i jadalnię. Nie ruszaliśmy jeszcze żadnego z pokoi – wyjaśniła kobieta z lekkim uśmiechem. – Może weź Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę i też coś rób?

– Ja tu instruuję, beze mnie nikt nie wie co robić – zażartowałem. – Zrobię co w mojej mocy.

Poszedłem na drugie piętro do pokojów gościnnych. Właśnie tam została ulokowana cała trójka młodych Gryfonów.

Usłyszałem ich głosy. Rozmawiali o czymś bardzo żywiołowo, jednak gdy wszedłem do pokoju Harry'ego, w którym aktualnie wszyscy się znajdowali, zamilkli.

Pomieszczenie było jednym z tych najrzadziej odwiedzanych i zostało jedynie odkurzone. Pozostałe rzeczy nie zostały uszczknięte zębem czasu i trzymały się w dobrym stanie. W końcu były to cenne rodowe pamiątki, a co jak co, to właśnie o takie rzeczy Stworek dbał najbardziej.

– Cześć Syriuszu – powiedział Harry. Wyglądał na nieco zmęczonego. Ron i Hermiona również się przywitali. Byli już na Grimmuald Place od tygodnia.

– Molly, chce zaprzęgnąć nas wszystkich do roboty – wyjaśniłem.

– Ugh, moja matka nie może nam dać chwili wytchnienia. Przecież za chwilę idziemy do szkoły – jęknął Ron. Był jeszcze wyższy i patykowaty niż wtedy gdy widziałem go w trzeciej klasie. Tak samo było również Harry'm. Urósł, chociaż nie aż tak znacząco, jak jego przyjaciel. Stawał się coraz bardziej podobny do ojca, oczywiście z wyjątkiem tych zielonych, szmaragdowych oczy.

– Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam, ale musimy chociaż udawać, że coś robimy. Twoja mama, Ron jest straszna, gdy się wkurzy – zażartowałem. – Jak tam humory?

Harry milczał. Wiedziałem, że miał za złe całemu światu, a w szczególności Ronowi i Hermionie, iż przez miesiąc w ogóle się z nim nie kontaktowali. Ron coś tam przebąkiwał o tym, że Fleur Delaceur podbijała do jego brata, a Hermiona kłóciła się z nim, że to nie jego sprawa.

Zagarnąłem młodych na pierwsze piętro. Właśnie tam znajdował się pokój mój i Regulusa. Z obrazów wiszących na korytarzu przypatrywały się nam postacie z rodu Blacków. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać od pokazania języka mojemu dziadkowi Polluxowi, który patrzył na gości tego domu z niesmakiem. Widocznie nie mógł znieść myśli, że jego dom jest zabrudzony zdrajcami krwi i osobami mugolskiego pochodzenia.

– Chodźcie, uprzątnijmy to miejsce do końca.

Nie wchodziłem do tego pokoju już od dłuższego czasu. Sam zakwaterowałem się w sypialni moich rodziców. Te cztery ściany nie zmieniły się ani o jotę. Tak, jakby moja matka nie wchodziła do tego pomieszczenia

– To był mój pokój – powiedziałem melancholicznym tonem. Te cztery ściany obite byle jaką czerwoną tapetą – symbolem mojej przynależności do Gryffindoru – buntem wobec wszechobecnej ślizgońskiej zieleni. To na niej wieszałem plakaty z ulubionymi druzynami Quidditcha oraz zdjęcia z moimi przyjaciółmi. Na jednym z nich byłem ja, James, Remus i Peter. Cała paczka Huncwotów, którzy parę lat później skończyli po dwóch stronach wojny czarodziejów.

Cała nasza czwórka szczerzyła się do Lily, która robiła to zdjęcie. To był czas, kiedy największym zmartwieniem były OWTM, a nie widmo wojny. To był czas pełen szczęśliwych chwil.

– Naprawdę? – spytali jednocześnie Harry i Hermiona.

– Tak. Może podzielmy się jakoś pracą. Ron, może pozbierałbyś te magazyny? Tylko nie przeglądaj niektórych, Molly by mnie zabiła – wykrzywiłem twarz przez wizję tego, co mogłoby mnie spotkać.

Ron kiwnął głową, głupkowato się uśmiechając, czym zasłużył na uderzenie w głowę z rąk Hermiony.

Już wcześniej byłem tutaj z nimi, ale nie zdradzałem im, że to był mój pokój. W sumie nie odczuwałem tego za bardzo. Spędziłem tu najgorsze lata swego dzieciństwa i wakacje do szóstego roku nauki w Hogwarcie po to, aby później pomieszkiwać u Jamesa Pottera i ponownie wrócić tu na krótki okres, po tym, gdy zamieszkał razem z Lily w Dolinie Godryka.

W związku tym nie było tu zbyt wiele moich rzeczy, jednak parę się ich nazbierało. Stare podręczniki, książki, pamiątki szkolne.

– Hermiono tu są jakieś książki. Jeżeli znajdziesz jakąś, która ci się spodoba, to możesz ją wziąć – powiedziałem.

Dziewczyna z zapałem zaczęła grzebać w stosach książek.

– Dzięki – zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

Harry spojrzał na mnie pytająco.

– A ja?

– Możesz dołączyć do Hermiony albo grzebać w tamtych rzeczach – wskazałem na kąt pokoju, w którym, gdy byłem nastolatkiem, lądowały wszelkie... niepotrzebne rzeczy. – Nie polecam. Możesz po prostu posprzątać kurze lub szukać dowodów na to, że jestem gwiazdą rocka – zażartowałem z artykułu z Żonglera.

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem.

– Okej.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Przysiadł obok Hermiony, aby posprzątać luźno leżące kartki różnorakich papierzysk.

Ja sam zająłem się tym, na co nie pozwoliłbym innej osobie. Zająłem się swoją przeszłością.

 _Only know you love him when you let him go*_

Czasy szkole są dla każdego etapem w życiu, który wspomina się z rozczuleniem lub nienawiścią w głosie. Akurat ja zaliczałem się do pierwszej grupy.

Poznałem tam ludzi, za których oddałem życie, a raczej starałem się to zrobić. Poznałem przyjaźń, jedną z najlepszych rzeczy na świecie oraz miłość. To słodko – gorzkie uczucie, które pozostawia po sobie mdły posmak, gdy wspomina się je po wielu latach.

Westchnąłem cicho. Na szczęście nikt tego nie usłyszał. Cała trójka Gryfonów była zajęta buszowaniem w materiałach sprzed lat.

Szafka, który stał obok łóżka, był moim schowkiem przez wiele lat. To tam trafiały najbardziej niegrzeczne wersje magazynów, które sprzątał Ron. I to niekoniecznie z gołymi kobietami, jak sądziła moja matka oraz brat.

To do tej szafki trafiały luźne notatki oraz otrzymane listy, jak również te, które i ja napisałem, ale nigdy nie odważyłem się wysłać.

Już prawie otworzyłem szufladę. Chyba w końcu nadszedł czas, aby zmierzyć się z przeszłością, jakkolwiek mroczna się wydawała.

– Syriuszu – przerwał mi głos Harry'ego – tu leży jakaś bransoletka.

Zerknąłem w jego stronę. Wskazywał dłonią na leżącą tuż przy szafie ozdobę.

– Nie dotykaj tego, pamiętasz, co się stało, gdy Ginny ruszyła tamtą pozytywkę.** W tym domu wszystko stanowi zagrożenie.

Biżuteria wyglądała całkiem zwyczajnie, ale tak jak powiedziałem Harry'emu, tutaj wszystko chciało cię skrzywdzić. Począwszy od Stworka, a skończywszy na porcelanowej zastawie mojej matki, którą przeklęła, tak aby nikt oprócz niej jej nie ruszał.

– _Wingardium Leviosa_ – wyszeptałem. Przeniosłem bransoletkę to torebki leżącej obok mojego łóżka. – Później się tym zajmę. W razie czego mówcie, gdybyście natrafili na coś podejrzanego.

– To straszne, co twoja rodzina chowała w swoim domu – powiedziała Hermiona. Objęła się ramionami.

– No wiesz, każda rodzina ma jakieś hobby. Zwykłe rodziny mają normalne, niezwykłe rodziny – osobliwe.

Dziewczyna nic nie powiedziała. Zerknęła jedynie na Rona, który się niczym nie przyjął. Jemu nic nie zagrażało. Jedynie ślepota od oglądania tylu wydań PlayWizard.

– Hermiono, Ron, Harry – cała nasza czwórka usłyszała donośny głos Pani Weasley. – Chodźcie na dół!

Młodzi Gryfoni spojrzeli po sobie.

– Zrobiliście coś? – spytała Hermiona groźnym tonem.

– No co ty! Nie – odparli chłopcy. Hermiona przeszyła ich wzrokiem, nie wierząc im. W tamtej chwili przypomniała mi Lily, która strofowała mnie i Jamesa.

– Lepiej zejdźmy, może coś się stało – wtrącił Harry. Przetarł swoje okulary kawałkiem koszulki. – Tak będzie najlepiej.

Spojrzeli na mnie.

– Nie ma sprawy, idźcie. Ja tu sobie sam poradzę – powiedziałem. Zrobiłem zamaszysty ruch dłonią, wskazując po całym pokoju – Już mało zostało, więc sam ogarnę resztę.

– Jesteś pewien? – upewniła się brązowowłosa.

– Tak. Spadajcie, bo jeszcze Molly pomyśli, że was zabiłem.

– Pa, Syriuszu – powiedzieli razem. Wyszli z pokoju, nie odwracając się za sobą. Słyszałem ich głosy, które cichły wraz ze wzrostem odległości między nami.

Gdy byli już ich nie słyszałem, sięgnąłem do ostatniej szuflady szafki. Leżał tam najzwyklejszy album ze zdjęciami oraz kartka papieru w jego środku.

Przesunąłem palcem po skórzanej oprawie. Już tyle razy to robiłem, że aż wytarłem ją.

Na pierwszej stronie widniała moja fotografia z czwartego roku. Pamiętałem, że zdjęcie robił James. Szczerzyłem się do obiektywu jak szalony.

Obróciłem stronę. Ciszę przerwał szelest papieru. Widniała tam karteczka _Ja i przyjaciele._ To była kopia zdjęcia, które wisiało na ścianie, obok niego została doczepiona mała, mugolska fotografia Jamesa i Lily.

– Szkoda, że odeszliście – mruknąłem pod nosem. Nie chciałem się za bardzo roztkliwiać, jednak to było silniejsze ode mnie.

Wyciągnąłem zza następnej strony kartkę papieru. Była zapisana moim wąskim, nieco pochyłym pismem.

Doskonale wiedziałem co jest tam napisane. Kiedyś bywały takie chwile, że czytałem ten list codziennie. Słowa wypaliły się w mojej duszy na pamięć.

 _Drogi Jamesie!_

 _Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam zielonego pojęcia czemu piszę te słowa. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle odważę się go wysłać, co zakrawa na parodię, zważywszy, że jestem Gryfonem._

 _Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, wiesz o tym doskonale. To Ty byłeś pierwszym rówieśnikiem z normalnymi poglądami. To dzięki Tobie mogłem poznać smak przyjaźni._

 _Dzięki Tobie wszystkie moje lata w Hogwarcie wspominam jak najlepiej. Może to brzmi babsko, ale byłeś, a właściwie to nadal jesteś dla mnie ważny. Kiedy rodzina się mnie wyparła, to właśnie Ty zaprosiłeś mnie do domu swych rodziców._

 _Nawet nie wiesz, ile Ci zawdzięczam. Nigdy nie umiałbym się za to odwdzięczyć._

 _Zawsze było coś więcej. Nie wiem, czy jesteś tego świadomy. Zawsze coś czaiło się wśród naszych relacji. Niestety tylko z mojej strony. Ty byłeś ślepy. Widziałeś, ale nie zauważałeś. Nie rozumiałeś mojego zachowania. Może nawet nigdy nie przyszło Tobie do głowy, że mogą mi się podobać chłopcy, a nie dziewczyny._

 _Chciałbym wiedzieć, co myślisz. Chciałbym, abyś **o mnie** myślał._

 _Ale nigdy tego nie robiłeś. Nie tak, jak pragnąłem: O mnie jak o chłopaku. Nigdy nie widziałem w twoich oczach, gdy patrzyłeś na mnie, tego, co jawiło się w nich, kiedy byłeś z Lily._

 _Rozumiałem to. Zawsze tak było._

 _Nie chciałem nigdy wiele. Wystarczyło mi bycie przy Tobie. Wspieranie, pomaganie w podjęciu decyzji. Nawet jeżeli powodowały ból w moim sercu._

 _Jutro się żenisz. Będę stał obok Ciebie, będę Twoim drużbą. Oddam Cię kobiecie, z którą będzie Ci lepiej. Oddam Cię dziewczynie, w której ramiona sam Cię wepchnąłem. Lily ofiaruje Tobie więcej niż ja mógłbym chcieć. Ona sprawi, że będziesz lepszym człowiekiem. Jest kochana i cieszę się, że to właśnie jej mogę Cię powierzyć, nawet gdy Ty o tym nie wiesz. Życzę Wam wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia.  
Pamiętaj._

 _Zawsze będę cię kochał. Jako brata, przyjaciela, chłopaka._

 _Twój Syriusz._

– Żałujesz, że byłeś z Lily? – rzuciłem pytanie w przestrzeń. – Gdybyś wybrał mnie, przeżyłbyś.

Często o tym myślałem. Gdybanie pozostało jedyną rzeczą, gdy spędzałem czas w Azkabanie. Było to szansą na ucieczkę od mroków czarodziejskiego więzienia.

Z drugiej strony, co by się stało, gdyby James nie został z Lily?

Nie urodziłby się Harry, Voldemort od dawna by żył, świat byłby terroryzowany. Każdy czarodziej w Wielkiej Brytanii żyłby na krawędzi.

W takim przypadku czułem się dobrze z tym że pozwolił odejść Jamesowi. Bo kiedy kogoś kochasz, chcesz dla niego jak najlepiej. Chcesz, żeby i on kochał. Niekoniecznie ciebie.

To nie mogło się wydać. Po prostu nie mogło. Nie wyobrażałem sobie konsekwencji, jakie mogłyby się pojawić, gdyby Harry, który stał się moim chrześniakiem, moim prawie– synem, dowiedział się o mojej najskrzętniej chowanej tajemnicy.

Trzeba się było pozbyć wszelkich dowodów. _Nadeszła już odpowiednia pora_ – pomyślałem.

– _Incendio_ – szepnąłem.

Przyjrzałem się jeszcze raz zdjęciu wiszącemu na ścianie. Na pierwszy rzut oka widz nie widział tam nic szczególnego. Jednak ja widziałem, jak moja postać zerka na Jamesa i moja ręka, która leżała mu na ramieniu, nie była zwykłym gestem przyjaźni. Palce zdecydowanie zbyt delikatnie muskały ramię, rysując lekkie półkręgi, niewyczuwalne dla Jamesa.

A świadectwem tego była tylko na jedna pożółkła kartka papieru, która za chwilę miała zniknąć w płomieniach ognia oraz te cztery ściany, które nocami musiały wysłuchiwać ciche szepty.

*Lekka zmiana w cytacie z piosenki Let Her Go – Passanger

**Pozytywka z 5 tomu. Może ktoś kojarzy. Usypiała wszystkich swoją melodią.


End file.
